Save Me
by SnOwXvLaDiMiR
Summary: What if Snow continued to be Vlads feeding buddy? And if he met a beautiful tortured human girl named Lucinda? She has a history as dark as his own. But will we ever find out what it is?
1. Preface

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Her heart raced as his face got near hers. He realized he couldn't be without her. Her back was up against the wall. He had her; Hell he knew he did. Her low-cut shirt exposed some of her back and a tiny bit of her chest. Her black, frilly mini-skirt was backed up by her black leggings and knee-high converse sneakers.

Vlad was wearing his favorite shirt just for her. He has his black jeans that were torn and frayed at the knees. He had on a black, long-sleeve shirt that clung to him, showing his body. Their hearts skipped a beat simultaneously.

Vlads' black hair fell into his face as he leaned closer to Lucinda. Her red, long, straight hair (chopped in a messy style like a typical emo haircut of course) fell around her face as her bangs covered her eyes. Lucinda felt Vlads' left hand rest on the wall next to her waist as his right hand rested on her forehead and his fingers lightly moved her bangs behind her ears. He could finally see her crystal clear blue eyes and bright red cheeks.

"Lucy… I was stupid. Please, forgive me for ever letting you go."

"Vladimir… I-Its ok. I get why you did it… I understand…" She reached up, intertwining her fingers in his black hair.

His heart skipped a beat and his cheeks flushed with heat. He leaned closer to her and watched as her opened, shaking hand found his right hand, which was now resting on her bright red cheek. He caught her still shaking hand and laced their fingers together, his eyes never, not even for a split second, left her gaze.

He leaned in and gently rested his forehead on hers. They were both breathing heavily even though their hands were the only ones that were doing anything. Her eyes wondered down to his lips and, in a sudden movement, he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

She closed her eyes just as he closed his and kissed him back, her hand still holding his. She was still shaking but, not as much. He moved his hand from the wall to her waist and pulled her closer. She fit perfectly in his arms as their long kiss finally ended.

Her heartbeat had sped up since they first ended up in this situation. Lucinda wanted to think of it that way. She looked up and noticed that his eyes had never left her, not once, while they were this close to each other.

"Why dont you and I go somewhere?" Vlad asked, his arms securely around her waist.

"T-That sounds good Vlad." She moved her still trembling hands to his shirt, gripping tightly.

He moved his hand up her side to her shaking arms. Then, trailing his fingers lightly up and down her arm, he gently caught her wrist between his thumb and middle finger. With his nose, he gently nudged her sleeve down so he could look at her newly cut wrist. He sighed lightly and thought:

'_And we'll talk about this too...'_

His breath, when he sighed, hit her wrist and sent chills down her spine. He gently kissed her wrist, his other arm pulling her closer into him. She rested her head on his chest and sighed contently. She knew Vlad had seen her wrist and he would ask about it but, for now, she was glad he was holding her; glad he had chosen her and no one else.

Vlad moved his arm up to the middle of her back and bent down, scooping his other arm behind her weak knees, picking her up. He cradled her in his arms like a fragile newborn and kissed her forehead.

He knew from their past talks at midnight that she had been fragile since birth. Her mom used to drive up to school to make sure she used her oxygen tank whenever she truly had to; which was three times a day. Vlad was instantly hit with the shock that his mother used to do the same thing for him.

She laid her head on his shoulder, nuzzling her head just under his chin and onto his neck. She could feel his pulse speed up and her cheeks began to heat up. Lucinda just smiled though as her thoughts drifted back to the day they had met…


	2. the beginning

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Her heart raced as his face got near hers. He realized he couldn't be without her. Her back was up against the wall. He had her; Hell he knew he did. Her low-cut shirt exposed some of her back and a tiny bit of her chest. Her black, frilly mini-skirt was backed up by her black leggings and knee-high converse sneakers.

Vlad was wearing his favorite shirt just for her. He has his black jeans that were torn and frayed at the knees. He had on a black, long-sleeve shirt that clung to him, showing his body. Their hearts skipped a beat simultaneously.

Vlads' black hair fell into his face as he leaned closer to Lucinda. Her red, long, straight hair (chopped in a messy style like a typical emo haircut of course) fell around her face as her bangs covered her eyes. Lucinda felt Vlads' left hand rest on the wall next to her waist as his right hand rested on her forehead and his fingers lightly moved her bangs behind her ears. He could finally see her crystal clear blue eyes and bright red cheeks.

"Lucy… I was stupid. Please, forgive me for ever letting you go."

"Vladimir… I-Its ok. I get why you did it… I understand…" She reached up, intertwining her fingers in his black hair.

His heart skipped a beat and his cheeks flushed with heat. He leaned closer to her and watched as her opened, shaking hand found his right hand, which was now resting on her bright red cheek. He caught her still shaking hand and laced their fingers together, his eyes never, not even for a split second, left her gaze.

He leaned in and gently rested his forehead on hers. They were both breathing heavily even though their hands were the only ones that were doing anything. Her eyes wondered down to his lips and, in a sudden movement, he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

She closed her eyes just as he closed his and kissed him back, her hand still holding his. She was still shaking but, not as much. He moved his hand from the wall to her waist and pulled her closer. She fit perfectly in his arms as their long kiss finally ended.

Her heartbeat had sped up since they first ended up in this situation. Lucinda wanted to think of it that way. She looked up and noticed that his eyes had never left her, not once, while they were this close to each other.

"Why dont you and I go somewhere?" Vlad asked, his arms securely around her waist.

"T-That sounds good Vlad." She moved her still trembling hands to his shirt, gripping tightly.

He moved his hand up her side to her shaking arms. Then, trailing his fingers lightly up and down her arm, he gently caught her wrist between his thumb and middle finger. With his nose, he gently nudged her sleeve down so he could look at her newly cut wrist. He sighed lightly and thought:

'_And we'll talk about this too...'_

His breath, when he sighed, hit her wrist and sent chills down her spine. He gently kissed her wrist, his other arm pulling her closer into him. She rested her head on his chest and sighed contently. She knew Vlad had seen her wrist and he would ask about it but, for now, she was glad he was holding her; glad he had chosen her and no one else.

Vlad moved his arm up to the middle of her back and bent down, scooping his other arm behind her weak knees, picking her up. He cradled her in his arms like a fragile newborn and kissed her forehead.

He knew from their past talks at midnight that she had been fragile since birth. Her mom used to drive up to school to make sure she used her oxygen tank whenever she truly had to; which was three times a day. Vlad was instantly hit with the shock that his mother used to do the same thing for him.

She laid her head on his shoulder, nuzzling her head just under his chin and onto his neck. She could feel his pulse speed up and her cheeks began to heat up. Lucinda just smiled though as her thoughts drifted back to the day they had met…


End file.
